dungeondefenders2fandomcom-20200223-history
Version/1.0
The following information has been provided by Trendy Entertainment: Major Features Armor System & Loot Changes *Weapons & Relics can only have 2 stats: **1 Primary **1 Secondary *Armor was added to the game *Four additional equipment slots were added: **Head Slot **Chest Slot **Hand Slot **Foot Slot *Armor now carries your physical and magical resistance stats as its primary stat *Armor has two secondary stats that it will pick from *The number of Special Stats per item tier was adjusted *The number of Stats on items also was slightly adjusted *Players now have only one Relic slot *There are three types of Relics: **Totems **Medallions **Rings *Each Relic has will spawn with a specific primary stat **Totem: Defense Health **Medallion: Defense Power **Rings: Ability Power *Tomes are no longer used as Relics they are instead used as Codexes Victory Chests *When you win a map, a victory chest will now spawn *Each player will get one victory chest *There are four tiers of victory chests **Powerful **Epic **Mythic **Legendary *When you activate your chest it has a chance to upgrade to the next tier *Each tier of chest will guarantee one item of that tier and a lot of gold based on the level range you are in Mana Nodes *Chests & Keys are now replaced with the new Mana Nodes *Mana nodes will occupy the same positions in all the maps *Players now need to activate only one mana node to get all their mana *Once you get your mana, all the remaining mana nodes deactivate. If a player disconnects or leaves without opening the node, the mana will be split among the remaining players and an additional node will activate Feats *Feats are a new addition to Dungeon Defenders II *Feats are small repeatable challenges you can acquire while you play a map *Example: 8 enemies defeated with your hero in a 3 second window *There are a total of 24 feats in game right now *Some feats have minor rewards tied to them Player Titles *Titles are a new reward system for Dungeon Defenders II. They are a great way to show off your accomplishments to other players! We’re looking very closely at how players are playing our game and designing rewards around those play styles. We hope you like them as much as we liked designing them. *Completing challenges unlocks titles. Titles display in front or following your name. *We provided an initial set of 6 titles. What titles can you earn? What titles would you like to see in the future? *Titles are accessed through the Collections menu. Goto your local forge, select Collections, next to your Hero Deck, and look through the list! *Select your title from the list then click Set Title. Codexes *Tomes are now used as Codexes *Codexes are small snippets of lore that we intend to use to provide some backstory on different characters and locations in Etheria *We have four volumes of codexes each having a variable number of them to collect *The four volumes will drop across the entire game at different level ranges *Note: some of the text is still a work in progress *Codexes can be picked up like ordinary loot and can be read under the new collections menu in the Forge Loot Tier Feedback *We added additional feedback for different tiers of loot *This includes: **Spawn In Sounds and Ambient Sound Effects **HUD Indicators **Minimap icons **Light **Camera Shake *The intensity of the feedback varies based what tier of loot it is More Features *Inventory items can now be moved to different slots within the same bag. This gives the player more control over where items are placed in bags. *Added functionality to support variable death animations for enemies. Enemies can now play different animations when slain. *Added a 1360x768 resolution for users on older HDTVs. *The Group Finder now notifies the player when a hero in the Hero Deck is not the appropriate level for the bracket. After displaying the popup, the Group Finder will automatically remove any restricted heroes from the Deck prior to entering the queue. *Added notifications about new level ranges when joining the Entry Tavern. *Added a button to transition the next level range on the summary screen after a completed game match. *The end-game timer has been increased by 25 seconds to accommodate the new end-game chests feature, *Added a 250 denomination for currency in game. *The Weapon Shop is now a Blacksmith who sells weapons and Armor. *The Relic Shop sells relics only. *Updated loot profiles for relic drops. Balance *Added a 1 second cooldown to the Heal ability. *Reduced the max number of Orc Skeletons per Dark Mage from 5 down to 2. Content Heroes *Updated the Huntress’ terrain impact sound for bows. *Updated lighting on the Huntress’ bows. *Tweaked the Huntress’ secondary attack animation. *Adjusted idle ground impact VFX for the Monk’s Lightning Aura. *Updated VFX for the Monk’s Lightning aura. *Updated VFX for the Monk’s Boost aura. *Tweaked art assets to prevent the Napalm Balloon's decal from popping out and fading properly as intended. *Slightly tweaked the Squire’s hand textures. *Tweaked the total frame count on run animations. *Tweaked the Apprentice’s secondary attack animation. Enemies *Updated the Skeleton Goblin’s SFX. *Updated the WarBoar’s SFX. *The Warboar’s VFX is now disabled when at full health. All regenerative VFX should function in this manner. *Revised the SFX for attack, death, and hurt animations for the Lady Orc. *Updated Ranged Goblin’s animations. *Tweaked the Dark Mage’s various death animations. Environments *Optimized graphic assets throughout the Entry and Group Taverns. *Updated the new SFX to the Forge. *Increased the volume of idle Forge sounds in Dragonfall Bazaar to match normal levels in other maps. *Updated the placement of the Forge in Nimbus Reach. *Updated the placement of certain chests in Nimbus Reach. *Adjusted fade-out times for combat and build phase music tracks in Nimbus Reach. *Repaired a wall in Nimbus Reach that was missing collision. *Tweaked VFX in Nimbus Reach to resolve a few minor graphic bugs. *Resolved various issues with lighting in The Gates of Dragonfall. *Tweaked fade-out time of in-game music in The Gates of Dragonfall. *Tweaked ambient sounds in the Gates of Dragonfall. *Updated map music in Greystone Plaza. *Updated fadeouts of map music for the build phase and combat phase in Little-Horn Valley. *Updated shadow and lighting in Little-Horn Valley. *Resolved an issue where various ambient SFX were not playing correctly in Little-Horn Valley. *Tweaked minimap brightness to increase contrast, improving readability. *Updated shadow and lighting in Dragonfall Bazaar. *Tweaked fade-out times for map music in Dragonfall Bazaar. *Updated shadow and lighting in Dragonfall Sewers. *Tweaked fade-out times for map music in Dragonfall Sewers. *Increased the fade-out of build phase and combat phase music tracks on Siphon Site D. *Updated environment assets to improve lane readability in the Forgotten Ruins. *Updated textures and lighting in the Forgotten Ruins. *Tweak various VFX in the Forgotten Ruins to make them more consistent with DD2’s overall aesthetic. *Updated art assets in the Forgotten Ruins to increase lane readability. These changes affected lane decoration assets and color. *Updated lighting on trees in the Forgotten Ruins. *Updated map lighting on the Forgotten Ruins. *Tweaked the fade-out times of build and combat phase music tracks in the Forgotten Ruins. *Tweaked fade out times of combat and build phase music tracks in Battle for the Ramparts. *Resolved an issue where the East Dock spawn point lane wisp was missing in The Battle for the Ramparts. *Slightly reduced the volume of ambient SFX in Battle for the Ramparts. *Cleaned up collision on the War Table in the Group Tavern. *Optimized art assets in the Group and Entry Taverns. *Updated names of certain characters in the Entry Tavern. *Updated VFX for the core cart in Dragon’s Fall. Items *Updated lighting for all fire and storm elemental weapons. *Tweaked staves that have gems attached to them. Gems now light up to match their elemental attribute. *Tweaked art asset colors on elemental earth and ice staves. *Updated SFX for tier 3 and 4 items. *Tier 6 items now have a camera shake effect when dropped. *Updated the large piggy’s art assets. *Inventory bags names now have a max character limit of 40. Bug Fixes *Resolved an issue where playing in maximized windowed mode severely lowered the game resolution. *Fixed a bug where dying while viewing an item comparison tooltip caused the tooltip to linger on the player's death screen until respawn. *Removed the word, "bigger" from the profanity filter. *Resolved an issue where shop items were not being refreshed. *Resolved an issue where Hero walk animations would continue while tutorial videos were being played. Players should no longer hear Heros walking during the tutorial videos. *Resolved an issue that occasionally prevented tutorial videos from being cancelled. *Resolved a crash that occurred while interacting with tooltips. Players would see this the most in the Item Enhancement Shop. *Fixed a bug where, while in tower placement mode, scrolling the camera upward while facing a spawn point resulted in the tower preview appearing behind your character. *Resolved an issue where enemy units would trigger the red targeting reticle through walls or when otherwise invisible. *Resolved an issue where exiting the Hero Creation UI while still spawning in a new Hero would cause the controller to get stuck. *Resolved an issue where players on steam were not consistently being placed in the correct Tavern after being invited to play with friends. *Resolved an issue where non-widescreen resolutions were being displayed incorrectly. *Resolved an issue where logging out with a full inventory allowed players to buy more things than they could hold. *Resolved an issue that caused sell costs to be calculated incorrectly when changing the premium bag's icon while selling. *Resolved an issue where selling a tower that was built by a disconnected teammate displayed an incorrect message. *Resolved an issue with the inventory UI that prevented clicking and dragging of the scroll bar. *Resolved an issue where the Apprentice's projectiles were colliding with dropped loot. *Resolved an issue which prevented the Dark Mages from summoning the proper amount of skeletons. *Resolved an issue where Goblin skeletons had no collision and were invulnerable. *Resolved an issue where air lane wisps would change from blue to red when sub objectives are lost in The Ramparts. *Resolved an issue where the Monk’s Boost Aura would sometimes lose health during the build phase. *Resolved an issue where the Monk's Pole Smash ability when used while standing on certain edges resulted in a momentary slowfall effect. *Resolved an issue which doubled the VFX on the flameburst tower and arcane barrier when upgrading. *Resolved an issue where using Seismic Slam directly after using the Squire's Provoke would cancel the Provoke buff's effects. *Fixed an issue with destroyed subcores not playing idle spark sounds if a player joined the match after the subcore was destroyed *Increased fade out time of build and combat music tracks by 1 second *Resolved an issue with the lightning spec node which prevented it from correctly scaling player damage stats. *Resolved an issue which caused players to receive extra mana when a teammate left the game session. *Resolved a bug that allow players to fall outside of the Nimbus Reach map. *Resolved an issue where allowing a sub core to be destroyed triggered the defeat music theme in Nimbus Reach. *Fixed a bug that prevented the main core's idle sounds from playing in Battle for the Ramparts. *Fixed an issue with core barriers not playing idle sounds in the Forgotten Ruins. *Fixed an issue where the Sentry Crystal was no playing idle sounds in the Forgotten Ruins. *Resolved an issue where endgame music and text messaging was missing from Battle for the Ramparts. *Resolved an issue where the Water trap wasn't working as intended in Dragonfall Sewers. Players should now always slide and (eventually) die if they fall or jump into the water. *Resolved an issue where players were able to climb a lantern in front of the Echoing Tunnel spawn point in Dragonfall Sewers. *Resolved an issue where players were able to build defenses in unreachable areas of The Gates of Dragonfall. *Resolved an issue where the "New Level Range" popups were showing up every time the player changed heroes. *Resolved an issue where players were able to get behind spawn points in Battle for the Ramparts. *Fixed a bug that prevented subobjective SFX from playing after the subobjective was destroyed. *Resolved an issue where player counts in the Summary Screen were incorrect after a player left a match. *Resolved an issue where a leader selection warning was appearing in gameplay maps. *Resolved an issue where incorrect billboards were being displayed in Greystone Plaza. *Resolved an issue with certain old one eyes layering their sounds incorrectly in Dragon's Fall. *Resolved an issue where players would receive no game options if the group leader left the game during the summary phase of a private session. *Fixed a typo on the Monk's Serenity Spec. *Resolved an issue that prevented items from being deposited into the temporary item bag (TIB). *Resolved an issue where new players who had never played a game or created a character were unable to confirm their invitation to a game currently in progress. *Resolved an issue where upgrading the Boost Aura did not properly increase the damager per upgrade on nearby towers. *Resolved an issue where relic slot icons were not appearing in the appropriate place in the Inventory UI. *Resolved an issue where the clear button on the item upgrade UI was not clearing all items. *Resolved an issue where the "Retry Map" button was not working as intended. *Updated the "continuing in" message on the summary screen to read, "Returning to Entry Tavern in". *Resolved an issue where players who were invited to maps with a hero that did not meet level requiremnts failed to transition back to their Entry Tavern. *Resolved an issue where special stats would stop working when a player swapped heroes. *Resolved an issue where attempting to join a map during seamless travel would crash the game. *Resolved an issue with the forge idle SFX across all maps. *Resolved SFX issue in Siphon Site D that prevented subcore waterfalls from playing. *Resolved an issue where idle gas trap sounds were not playing in Siphon Site D. *Resolved an issue with the Old Man idle voice over not playing before he leaps onto the cart in Dragonfall Bazaar. *Resolved an issue that prevented Wyverns in the center lane of Greystone Plaza from remaining in the correct lane. *Resolved an issue with Bell toll sounds not playing in Dragonfall Bazaar. *Fixed an issue with creepy monster sounds not playing in Dragonfall Bazaar. *Fixed an issue with forge idle sounds not playing in Dragonfall Sewers. *Fixed an issue with Twisted Metal ambient sounds not playing in Dragonfall Sewers. *Fixed an issue with the Main Core Water Tank idle sounds not playing in Dragonfall Sewers. *Fixed an issue with Subcore Waterfall sounds not playing in Dragonfall Sewers. *Resolved an issue where the Yak's SFX were not playing as intended in The Gates of Dragonfall. *Resolved a bug that unintentionally produced a light beam in the Tavern. Category:Versions